Annabel Lee
by luneara eclipse
Summary: She is a TNA Knockout that ends up joining Immortal out of anger. She wants to be free but the chance of love keeps her there but her ex may just complicate things. AU Chris SabinxOCxMatt Hardy
1. Chapter 1

**Annabel Lee**

**A/N: Here is my first ever TNA story. I hope it's ok. I want to thank my friends, especially RKOMizfit for helping me with planning out this story, so I recomend reading her stories. BTW there are links to pics of the main character, Anna; her pets, and of her outfits on my profile. Please let me know what you think of the pics and of the story. Dedicated to all of my readers, please remember to review or I might not update often.**

**BTW I'm using the ring names for Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley instead of their real names.**

**SUMMARY:** Anna had always thought her life couldn't get any better: she had the perfect boyfriend and was one of the top fan-favorite Knockouts in TNA. But after she found out her boyfriend had been sneaking around with one of her closest friends, in a fit of anger she joins the villainous group Immortal. Can the chance of finding new love keep her with the group, or will she continue to fight for freedom? And what happens when her ex wants her back? Chris SabinxOCxMatt Hardy Somewhat AU-ish.

* * *

I stood near the tunnel waiting for our entrance. Like always, my nerves got to me and I ran to the trash bin the stagehands left near there for me and vomited all the food in my stomach. I felt hands hold back my hair as I did so. I knew it was my boyfriend when I felt a pair of lips being pressed against the back of my neck. When I straightened up, he handed me a water bottle so I could rinse out my mouth. Ever since I was signed to TNA I would throw up just before the show would start. And sometimes whenever I stood waiting to go out to the ring, I would remember when I had my first meeting with Jeff Jarrett and my try-out match.

_I sat in a chair before Jeff Jarrett in his office. I nervously took a deep breath as I wait for him to speak. Jeff was thinking over everything I had said so far. The silence was making me feel a bit sick. I silently hoped he would hire me, I didn't want to have to go back to my parents' home in Rhode Island and hear their smug comments over my choice in career._

_"So," He started, "You want to be a female wrestler?" _

_"Yes Mr Jarrett sir. It would be a great opportunity for me to put to use the training I have recieved over the years." I smiled._

_"Not to sound offensive, but you don't look like you could be a wrestler." Jeff nodded to my outfit of a white blouse, pink argyle sweater vest, and black pencil skirt._

_"Well, my style is more about dives and submissions as opposed to strength. I use speed and agility to confuse my opponent. I just dressed this way seeing as this is a job interview." I blushed._

_"Well, I guess maybe seeing you fight would give me a better idea of what you can do. Do you have-"_

_"I have a set of clothes for fighting in. I assumed you would ask me to have a try-out match." I smiled._

_I stood in the ring wearing a black tank top, gray sweats and a pair of Nikes while I waited for my "opponent". Jeff said he picked an opponent to test my style of fighting. I nearly fainted when my opponent April Hunter walked out. She could've easily broke me in half! Her and I fought for about fifteen minutes before she managed to get the pin. I had used my quick moves but I was still pretty inexperienced compared to her. Luckily she insisted of Jeff hiring me seeing as both of them were impressed, especially with my guillotine choke hold._

"Anna? Are you okay?" I was snapped back to reality by Alex. He was my boyfriend's best friend. I saw a lot of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, you know how nervous I get before a show." I bit my lip as I gave a weak smile that I felt must've looked like a grimace.

"You're shaking. You never shake from nerves, what's going on?" Alex asked me.

"Nothing...I guess I'm just worried since who knows what's going to happen because of damn Beer Money beating you guys and taking your titles." I sighed.

"Babe, don't be. If they get anywhere near you, I'll kick their sorry asses." My boyfriend, Chris, smiled before kissing me lightly. It didn't help me, only made me feel worse. Luckily I hid it very well.

"I guess you're right sweetie. So...why are we opening the show? Your match isn't until later on tonight." I asked.

"It's a suprise, don't worry you'll like it." Chris smirked before kissing me again. Then he and I pulled up our hoods.

We got into position for our entrance. I stood in between Chris and Alex. Once _Motorcity_ began to play I let them walk a few steps ahead of me before following them. My boyfriend and his friend were none other than Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, the Motor City Machine Guns. While I was called Annabel Lee, after the poem by Edgar Allan Poe since my name was Anna and my personality reminded people of the poem. It didn't help that everyone in the company had a pet-name for me: Anna-bear. I remember when the nickname started, after the first year of me just being an interviewer while April Hunter and Jeff Jarrett trained me, I was the storyline "long lost sister" to the Fallen Angel Chris Daniels. Then I was "the Pope" D'Angelo Dinero's valet, and now I was the valet to MCMG and would often have them escort me when I had matches as well.

I tried to give my best most sincere smile, but all I could manage was a small weak one. I wish I knew what Chris was planning, I could only hope it wasn't something big because I already felt guilty for what I did. I never should've done it, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I hated myself for it so much but then I reminded myself of why I did it and I felt less guilty.

He and Alex did their "guns" at the top of the ramp before walking down and doing their entrance into the ring while I did mine. I ran at the ring, jumped onto the apron, and jumped between the middle and top ropes doing a somersualt before standing. I pulled off my hood when Chris removed his. He motioned for a microphone and turned to me smiling.

"Can I have silence please?" he said as Impact Zone became quiet, "Now as you all know, Annabel Lee and I have been together for three years now. I love her dearly, you know that right, Anna?"

"Yeah Chris, I do." I smiled while thinking, _Shit, he had to say that didn't he?_

"Annabel, I love you so much. Three years ago on this day we met; that's why I'm asking you now before everyone here and the global audience, to marry me." Chris knelt to one knee and held out a beautiful princess-cut topaz and diamond ring. My birthstone sparkled from the overhead lights.

I couldn't say anything, I was afraid of him doing something like this. I covered my mouth with my right hand as tears fell from my eyes. Chris must've taken my silence and tears for a yes because he slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my cheek. But before I could do anything, we heard the one thing no one wanted to hear...Eric Bischoff's voice.

"Well, well, well, congrats." Eric smirked, as he and the rest of Immortal and Fortune walked down and into the ring. Both Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair had mics in their hands.

"But I think Annabel has something to say to you, don't you?" Ric asked me.

I felt Chris and Alex looking at me as I took off the ring and placed back in Chris's hand. I looked at Chris's confused face and felt guilty, but I shook my head and walked over and stood between Eric and Ric. Ric handed me his mic as Chris began to talk.

"Anna, what's going on? Please tell me this is a joke!" Chris pleaded to me.

"It's not a joke Chris; I am the newest member of Immortal. Thanks to me, Immortal and Fortune will have the TNA Women's Knockout title." I calmly answered.

"But why the hell would you join them? They're the enemy! They took our titles!" Chris argued.

"I joined because of you!" I snapped, "Because I saw you with my friend!"

I pointed to the Titan-tron as it showed what happened before Genesis.

_I quickly ran up to a cameraman with a big smile on my face, "Hey I need you to record something. I have a big suprise to tell Chris and I want to have his reaction recorded."_

_The cameraman nodded and followed me as I began to look for him. I decided to ask one of my closest friends, Velvet Sky or Angelina Love, if they've seen him. The cameraman and I turned down the hall that led to The Beautiful People's locker room but I froze in my tracks. Walking out of their locker room was Chris and Velvet. They shared a kiss before Velvet went back inside and Chris walked down the hall away from the cameraman and I. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I turned and stormed off to the only people that could help me. I didn't know the cameraman was still following me._

_I didn't bother knocking as I stormed into Immortal's locker room. Both Immortal and Fortune were in there. The men were shocked to see me but before they could say anything I spoke up._

_"Beer Money, tonight you're getting the titles from Chris and Alex. Wait til it's Chris in the ring, go for a pin attempt, I'll distract the ref so it'll look like I'm helping them, but I want you to beat the hell out of Chris when the ref's not looking. Don't worry about Alex, I'll make sure I'm standing next to him and keep him from jumping in to help." I explained._

_"Why would you want your boyfriend to lose?" AJ Styles asked me, suspiciously._

_"He deserves it." Was all I said as I turned and left the room._

I glared at him, "She was my friend, how could you? I thought you loved me!"

"I did, I do. But I love her as well."

"How long?" I hissed.

"Three months." Chris confessed.

"I'm sorry Alex." I apologized.

I looked at all the members of Immortal and Fortune before nodding at them. Instantly they attacked both Chris and Alex. I stood by as I watched the Motor City Machine Guns were both hit with a Twist of Hate by Matt and Jeff Hardy. I closed my eyes as the crowd booed in outrage and anger; even at me. I was never booed, so it felt awful. I opened my eyes when I faintly heard my name being shouted. I searched the crowd and saw my parents there. Chris must've asked them to come down from Providence for the proposal. They looked angry that I would do that but I just shrugged and turned back to the attack.

After they finished attacking, Ric held the ropes open for me as I climbed out of the ring. I followed Ric and Eric, with the rest of the wrestlers following us back to the locker room. We had stopped by mine first so I could get my gym bag before we headed to their's. Since the security staff knew my parents from when I first really started wrestling seven years ago, I knew my parents would be here in no time so I pulled out my pencil skirt, white button up blouse, and argyle sweater vest before walking into the bathroom and changed.

My cell began to ring and I ran to answer it. The guys looked at me weird but I recognized the ringtone and was worried.

"H-hello? Laurie, did something happen?" I bit my lip waiting for the sixteen year old sitter I had hired to answer.

"_No, well nothing bad. The boys were crying so I figured if I called and put you on speaker they would calm down_." She answered.

"Oh, yeah put me on speaker. I wanna talk to my little boys. Where's my baby girl?"

"_She is asleep. Hey boys, mommy's on the phone!_"

"Hi babies, mommy's gonna be home soon okay? Please be good for the sitter. I love you." I baby talked before me and Laurie hung up the phones.

"You have kids? I didn't know that." Matt and Jeff Hardy looked at each other confused.

"Anna here has two adorable little boys and a precious little girl." Jeff Jarrett smiled when he and Karen walked in.

"Hey Karen, I haven't seen you in a while. How are the kids?" I asked.

Back when Kurt Angle first joined TNA I became good friends with him and Karen before the divorce. Even now after it I was friends with both of them, it was strained at first because they knew I wouldn't pick a side. They were both dear friends to me and I told them I couldn't because then the one I didn't pick would hate me. The issue of her marrying Jeff, another dear friend was even more tricky.

"They're great. It's good to see you too Anna-bear." Karen smiled and gave me a small hug, "I'm guessing by your outfit your parents are here?"

"Oh yeah, the uptight sticks-in-the-mud are in Impact! Zone. So be warned, they will treat you all like you are idiots because you're atheletes. They do the same to me even though I was forced to skip two grades." I glared at the wall in rememberance.

"Well, luckily I told them they were not allowed backstage tonight because of a few 'brawls' that would make it unsafe for them." Jarrett smiled at me.

"Thank you JJ, I so owe you for this." I smiled.

"Well then you have to be in one of the tours now." He smirked. I hated traveling mostly because I couldn't stand hotels. I found them to usually be very disgusting and couldn't be in one until I cleaned it myself.

"Fine." I grumbled as I pulled out another set of clothes. I smirked when I noticed it was an outfit Lauren, or Angelina Love, gave me to wear as a dare.

I walked into the bathroom again and changed into the purple pleated micro-mini skirt, pleather bustier, black heels, a gothic rose necklace, and a studded belt. I refused to wear any real animal skin like fur or leather because I was an animal rights sponser. I walked back out and several of the guys wolf-whistled. Karen had her makeup out and did mine for me; blood red lips and a dark smokey look for my eyes.

"Okay so now I am ready to be a valet. But JJ, Eric, I want a match to establish me as a villian before I show my true colors." I smirked.

"You, Lisa, and Ashley versus the Beautiful People in a Handicap Match." Eric smiled, "Scratch that, versus Lauren."

"Very mean, I hope I can do it. I've never been a heel, even when I would help the heels I stayed a babyface." I sighed.

* * *

**LATER**

I sighed as I climbed into my '96 Ford Escort so I could drive home. I ended up escorting Matt and Jeff to their tag match and I saw how pissed off my parents were when they saw the outfit I was wearing. I knew I would get chewed out tomorrow. I was now in my leggings and my blouse, it was comfortable for driving. As always I kicked off my right shoe before driving. For some reason I couldn't wear both shoes when I'm driving and it was the center of jokes for the few times I did go on the tours.

I remember my three closest friends Phil Brooks, Ron Killings, and Gail Kim usually being the ones driving with me and making jokes about my shoeless habit. Once Phil was in the backseat while Ron was next to me I told Ron to grab the wheel and instantly I turned to the back and playfully hit Phil when he made a joke. It scared the hell out of them because we were going a bit over the speed limit since I'm a reckless driver and I barely gave Ron time to react. Sadly they jumped ship to WWE and go by CM Punk (Phil) and R-Truth (Ron). Gail was from WWE and went back so I tend to watch it only for them.

It took me about twenty minutes to pull up to my small house. It wasn't much but I loved it. Plus it wasn't too far from the gymnastics school I ran. Honestly my parents had me in gymnastics since I was five and I even got to the Olympics when I was a teen but I got a bronze medal because my dismount from the balance beam was sloppy.

I smiled when Laurie opened the door as I was getting out of my car. She waved as she walked across the lawn to her house next door.

"Goodnight Ms Dawson!" She called to me.

"Goodnight Laurie, good luck on your test!" I waved back.

I walked into my house and my two boys rans to me. My boys were Bugs and Daffy, two little puppies. Bugs is a Basset Hound while Daffy is a Corgi. I smiled when my baby girl, Tweety a Turkish Van kitten, also ran up to me. I picked up Bugs and did his nightly routine of wiping his eyes with a damp cloth (to prevent eye irratation and mucus build up), wiping the folds of his mouth and applying talcum powder (to prevent yeast infections in the folds around his mouth) and checking his ears so he doesn't get infections.

Not too long afterwards there was a knocking at the door. I thought it was my parents but I was suprised when I opened the door to see...

* * *

**A/N: I know a cliffhanger. Sorry but it was getting a wee bit too long. So please review and let me know what you think of this and of the pics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabel Lee**

**A/N: So I want to thank my reviewers and everyone that added this to their Alerts and Favorites. Dedicated to WweDivaTayTay45, Miss-RKO, DieselAnnaNights, Wwebabe, JasmineChyanne, and SBMFanatic. Remember to PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I opened the door and saw none other than Immortal and Fortune. I facepalmed when I saw them. At least they weren't my parents. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I let them in. Frankie sat on the couch and put his feet onto my coffee table, which I pushed his feet off.

"Okay first off, why are you guys here? And second, keep your feet off of the furniture Kaz! I spend an hour cleaning this house every monday, wednesday, friday and saturday. Not thursday so you better keep it clean!" I snapped. He mouthed '_Sorry_' and held up his hands.

"So where are those kids of yours?" Robert asked me.

"They're not really kids. The boys are two young puppies and the girl is a kitten." I answered as Tweety ran up to me dragging her catnip mouse with her. I took the mouse and tossed it across the room only for her to run after it and bring it back, a trait of her breed.

"So why do you live in such a small house? You've been with TNA longer than most of us." Rob Terry asked me and Chris, or Abyss, nodded in agreement.

"Because I have the money in the bank. Buying things just because I can makes me feel like my parents. In case you didn't know, me and them don't get along." I sighed and rubbed my eye.

I wrinkled my nose when I saw both Robert and James with beers. When James went to set his on the end table, I quickly placed a coaster underneath it. I saw Matt and Jeff Hardy walk into the kitchen and followed them. They went through my refridgerator and each one pulled out an apple.

"It's polite to ask your host for food. I could've made something if you're hungry." I said.

"Really? This late?" Jeff asked me.

"Yeah, it's the polite thing to do. You are guests in my house." I shrugged.

"It's okay, we can stop somewhere on the way to the hotel." Matt said with a smile.

"Okay then, just let me know if you change your mind." I went back into the living room and saw James holding my great-great-great-grandfather's tomahawk that I had kept on a shelf full of other priceless things from my family such as dolls and other artifacts, "Please put that down it's been in my family for generations."

"You're Indian?" AJ asked.

"Native American and yes. My mother is a Sioux. All the things on this table are from my family and are priceless so please be careful." I bit my lip.

"No worries, it's pretty cool. Was your family ever on a reservation?" James asked.

"Yeah, my grandparents were from a reservation in North Dakota but moved to Rhode Island when my mom was a kid." I said. A knock on the door drew my attention away from the men in my house.

I went to answer the door as Daffy ran to it barking. I picked up my fawn Corgi and opened it to see none other than my parents, William and Kimberly Dawson. They looked rather angry. My mother was a pure-blooded Sioux woman with long straight black hair that was turning grey and tan skin, while my father was a brunette green eyed man.

"Hello mother, hello father. Great to see you both. Please come inside." I said emotionlessly.

"Anna Ehawee Dawson, you have alot of explaining to do right now!" My mother exclaimed using my full name as she and my father entered the house.

"Anna how could you embarrass Chris on TV like that? It would've been better if it was off camera but now the world saw that." My father said.

I sighed and followed them, "Well it happened. So let's just drop it okay?"

"No, we will not! And who are these people and why is one of them holding our family's tomahawk?" My mother turned to look at me in anger.

"That's James, the others are my new teammates. He's being careful." I sat Daffy down onto the floor and he ran to Matt and sniffed his ankles.

"Anna, your father and I want you to quit this nonsense and go back to med school, I spoke to the Dean and he'll take you back." My mother said

"Wait a minute, you left med school to work for TNA?" Eric asked me shocked.

"I was only there for a week, I didn't like it. Besides that was two years before I joined TNA." I shrugged.

"That's not the point Anna! You were supposed to make something of yourself but instead you get a job where you fight and dress like a trollop!" My father added. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Fine then, you both can leave. I'll see you at Easter. Bye!" I waved to my parents and stormed outside to the backyard where I had a balance beam set up for practice. Normally I would use it when I was bored but now I use it when I get angry.

I took off my shoes and climbed onto the narrow beam. I pointed my left foot as I raised my arms over my head before jumping foreward into a front handspring. I then did a back handspring followed by turning on my left foot. I did a one handed handstand with a full split. I got back onto my feet and did three foreward handsprings leading into my dismount, a simple tuck jump. I was startled when I heard clapping. It was Ric, AJ, and Matt.

"Your parents left...Well, after they said some shit to us and I basically told them to kiss my ass and go to hell." Ric smirked.

"What? You told them that? You are the greatest person in the world!" I squealed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I take it you hate them?" Matt chuckled.

"I don't hate them, it's just that they are so annoying. When I was a kid, I was forced to study every damn day. My therapist had to tell them to sign me up for gymnastics and karate." I shrugged.

"Well sorry but it's late and we have to leave. We'll see you at Impact! Zone." AJ said as they went back inside to get the others.

I went in after them and waved to the guys as they left. Luckily they kept my house clean.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I got out of my car and entered Impact! Zone. I wanted to train for a little while and luckily my best guy friend in TNA, Elijah Burke also known as D'Angelo Dinero, was willing to train with me. Most of the other Knockouts wouldn't train with me because I was a high-flying submission specialist. In fact it was thanks to my submissions I was able to beat Awesome Kong.

"Hey Elijah. Ready to fight?" I smiled when I saw him waiting for me in the ring.

"Sure am, baby. Any specific move you wanna try?" He asked.

"Argentine leglock. I need to use some new tricks since I am now a heel." I sighed, now regretting having joined Immortal. I was never a heel and I didn't want my fans to hate me.

"Don't sweat baby. You know the fans and I love you. You could spit on an old lady, and they still gonna cheer." He smiled.

"You're right. Let's start working so I can show the rookies a thing or two." I always referred to the wrestlers that were recently hired as rookies, no matter their age or where they wrestled before. If they were new to TNA then they were rookies.

"So wait, what happened with Chris? Did he get his stuff from your place?" He asked.

"Yeah sort of. I got home from the school and his key was on the side table with a note saying he and Jamie took all of his things and that he was sorry." I shrugged.

"Baby, can I please hurt him? Me an' Kurt wanna sideline him for hurtin' you." Elijah begged.

"No, E, baby can we please just practice?"

"Fine let's start."

I ran at Elijah and knocked him down with a clothesline. Before he could get up, I did a backflip to the turnbuckle and jumped onto the top one. As Elijah stood up I jumped doing a Flying thrust kick. Elijah dodged it and I hit the mat hard. I leaped to my feet and connected a neckbreaker to him. I then applied the Argentine leglock. He tapped after seven seconds.

"You okay E?" I asked as i helped him to his feet.

"Yeah baby, no sweat. What you gonna call it?" He rubbed his knee.

"Don't know." I shrugged, "Can you go with me to pick out my heel outfit?"

"Of course baby. I like when you try on cute outfits." He smirked. Me and Elijah had a very flirty friendship, alot of people assumed I was dating him before Chris and I were a couple. Even Chris thought it until I assured him we were just very close friends.

We exited the small clothing shop after an hour. I had gotten a pair of fake leather pants, a black halter, a black vest, a studded belt, and a pair of silver go-go boots ( A/N: pic on profile.). I went back to the arena to practice this time with help from Mickie James. As I entered, my cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Anna, oh my god we saw what happened! Are you okay?_" It was Gail. I could tell she had the phone on speaker because I heard Ron and Phil in the background.

"Yeah I am. In case you didn't know I'm now a heel." I rolled my eyes.

"_Why the hell would you do that?_" Ron asked.

"Well at least it's a change. Hey sorry but I got to train with Mickie. I'll call you guys later." I saw Mickie waiting for me.

"_Okay, but don't do it when you're driving you shoe-less psycho._" Phil chuckled.

"Phil I swear I will find you and kick your ass!" I laughed and hung up.

* * *

**FEW DAYS LATER**

I was outside of Immortal's locker room stretching. Eric and Ric told me to be ready incase I need to fight. As I did the splits and reached over to my right ankle, a shadow stood over me. I looked up and saw Matt Hardy.

"I need you to be my partner in a mixed tag against Anderson and Mickie." He said.

"Ask Lisa or Ashley. I'm not ready to fight as a heel yet." I shrugged.

"Not optional. You are going to be my partner. Eric said so." He smirked.

"What? No I want to wait before showing I'm a heel." I argued.

"Well, you are. Tough luck." He walked away.

I just sat on the floor glaring at him after he left. I jumped to my feet and stormed into the locker room, but sadly AJ, Frankie, and James were changing into their ring gear as I entered.

"Oh god! Sorry, so sorry! Should've knocked, sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly covered my eyes.

"Anna what's wrong?" Ric asked me.

Keeping my eyes covered I answered, "I can't fight tonight. I want to wait a bit longer before fighting with you guys."

"Sorry Anna-bear but you have to. Sorry." Eric told me.

I sighed and left the room. I walked around as I waited to go out to the ring. I walked past Chris and Jamie but I ignored them and they ignored me. I went to the tunnel when it was time for me to go out there.

"Ready?" Matt asked me.

"No." I cracked my neck, "But then again I wasn't when I faced ODB."

"What happened?" He looked at me.

"Locked in a Cobra Clutch. She tapped." I shrugged.

We walked out to Matt's music. I saw Mickie James and Mr Anderson both in the ring. I felt sorry for having to fight Mickie, but Anderson was a different story. Him and I have never gotten along. He would always make little snide remarks about how I was too nice for this profession, or act like I wasn't good enough to fight. I always countered by saying how he was just jealous that the fans loved me and didn't call me an asshole.

"Looks like she really did turn heel." Tazz said.

"It's sad, the '_Sweetest Little Angel_' is now a little devil." Tenay added.

I blinked back tears when I saw a sign that read: _Annabel Lee the Traitorous Little Bitch_. I couldn't believe someone would say that about me, but Matt put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. He climbed into the ring first and held the ropes open for me. But instead I climbed onto the turnbuckle and did a front tuck into the ring. Matt pointed to the corner, silently telling me he was starting.

The second the bell rang, Matt and Anderson locked up. I started cheering Matt on and shouting obscenities to Anderson as he shouted them to me. When they were close enough, I slapped Matt's shoulder tagging myself in. Anderson glared at me before stomping over and tagging in Mickie. She walked over to me as I held out my hand. She looked skeptical but shook my hand.

"Sorry Mickie, but we're still cool right?" I asked.

"Course we are. Give it your all." She smiled and I nodded.

We each took a step back before we locked up. I pushed her away and ran to the turnbuckle. I jumped onto the top before jumping off and connecting a Flying Thrust Kick to her head. She fell to the ground which gave me enough time to connect my Guillotine Choke. Anderson ran in to break the hold but Matt stopped him before he could. Mickie tapped out shortly after.

I released the hold and to my shock there were cheers. I guess my fans were still loyal. I walked out before Immortal and Fortune could show up. I got backstage before I bumped into someone. I looked up to see...

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think or want it to be? Let me know in your review who you want Anna to run into.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabel Lee**

**A/N: Thank you readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

**PLEASE READ: OK, so on occaision the Author's Note at the end of the chapter may ask you guys a question so please if you review answer it because the answer might influence what happens in the next chapter. The wrestler Anna will run into is Ron "R-Truth" Killings for there were a few messages from people that suggested an old friend of hers to be it and Ron was chosen.**

**Dedicated to coolchic79260, SBMFanatic, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Noel Batsworth, Miss-RKO, gostcat, and BeLiz. Thank you so much for reviewing and/or adding this to your Alerts/Favorites! You all rock!**

* * *

I looked up to see none other than Ron Killings, one of my best friends that had jumped ship to WWE. I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me. We used to prank Kevin Nash, Steve Borden, and Jay Reso; mostly because we weren't good friends with either of the guys. Steve and Kevin mostly treated me like a kid because I was so young and Jay didn't like me because I accidently kicked him in the groin when he was my tag partner and my opponent moved last second before my dropkick could connect.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled and hugged him.

"I had some time off and Elijah invited Gail, Phil, and me but they had to work." He hugged me back, "He also invited Matt but his shoulder's acting up."

"Matt's hurt?" My eyes widened. Matt Korklan, known in TNA as Matt Sydal and WWE as Evan Bourne, was another very close friend of mine. In fact if he hadn't left TNA there was a good chance I would've ended up dating him and not Chris.

"Ron! What're you doing here?" Matt Hardy asked as he walked backstage.

"I told you there was a pretty lil' thing on TNA that I knew." He smiled and gave Matt a one armed hug.

"Didn't think you meant her." Matt pointed to me.

"Hardy, don't make me hit you with an Ankle Lock." I warned and stomped off.

As I walked to the locker room I was sharing with Mickie and Becky Bayless, or Cookie to the fans, I decided about how I was going to change my entrance into the ring. I figured on Imogen Heap's Angry Angel for the song. I smirked at the idea for my new entrance. It would combine the entrances of a TNA Knockout and two WWE Divas.

After changing into my street clothes, a loose black shirt and a pair of baggy grey sweats, I went to Immortal's locker room. This time I knocked because I didn't want to walk in on the guys incase any of them were changing. I did _not_ want to walk in on a naked James again, I was afraid that the image would be burned into my mind. I heard Eric telling me it was okay to enter.

"Hey if I'm not needed on camera for the rest of the show, I'm gonna hang out with Elijah and Ron." I said as I looked around the room. I knew Ron was hanging out with Elijah.

"You can't Anna. You need to show that you're loyal to us in case the cameras see you." Eric said.

"Look I'm not sure if I want to stay in Immortal okay?" I sighed, "It was an impulsive idea and temporary."

"Not anymore." Ric smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, getting angry.

"After you joined, Dixie gave us your contract because you are as she stated '_A traitor to her and the rest of TNA_' so sorry, but you're stuck with us." Eric shrugged.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was pretty sure my jaw was literally on the floor. I couldn't believe she would do that! I felt tears threatening to fall but I held them back. I squared my shoulders.

"That so? Well then I guess as of now...I quit." I turned to leave but someone grabbed my elbow.

"You're acting like a spoiled bitch." It was Matt Hardy. "You have a chance to be great and get the title shots you were denied and you want to quit because someone else is calling the shots?"

"I didn't get many title shots because I didn't want them! I'm happy that I got a title twice in eight years. Titles don't make you great, they make you arrogant. Ask the fans, hell ask Tazz or Ashley, I'm the best because I focus on here and now; not on a belt that can be won by chance." I hissed.

"Let her go Hardy, she doesn't really mean to quit." Jeff Jarrett walked in at that moment, "Anna go home and clear your mind. You wanted some time off and you can have it now. Come back in two weeks and see if you still want to quit."

"Thanks Jeff." I nodded and left.

The tears flowed freely as I walked to my car. I couldn't believe how fucked up my life was becoming. First my boyfriend cheated on me, then I had to fight my friend, and now my contract was held by people I wanted to get away from. Because of my tears, I ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"If you watched where you were going then you wouldn't have to be, fucking bitch." The person I bumped into was none other than Ken Anderson.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Aww...is the little baby crying?" He said sarcastically.

"Jackass." I hissed and tried to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm and slammed me against a nearby car. He looked beyond pissed off. I was certain he was going to hit me. He rased his arm but someone stopped him. To my suprise it was Matt and Jeff Hardy. Jeff pushed Anderson away as Matt stood in front of me.

"Leave her alone Anderson." Jeff snapped.

"Fine, you Immortal assholes better watch yourselves." Anderson spat and walked off. I was about to go to my car when Matt stopped me again, gently this time.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said okay?" He sighed.

"It's fine whatever. I got to go." I pulled away and got into my car.

I went home and packed a few bags before I drove to Tampa. I booked a hotel room as I drove before I called Gail to let her know I'd be in Tampa. She wanted me to meet a few of her friends from the WWE and now would be perfect. Bugs, Daffy, and Tweety were all asleep in the backseat as I pulled up to the hotel.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I smiled as I entered Impact! Zone. I had a nice two week vacation. After meeting some of the WWE Superstars and Divas, I went back to Providence for a few days. At times I missed my hometown when living in Florida got hetic. I coldn't help it, I was a New England girl.I saw Double J (Jeff Jarrett), Eric, and Ric talking to each other in the hallway ahead of me. Ric noticed me first and told the other two.

"So Anna, is _The Sweetest Little Angel by the Sea, Sweet_ _Annabel Lee_ still going to be on the roster?" Eric asked quoting the little rhyme that was used for my introduction.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. But it doesn't mean I have to be a bitch to everyone. Rule One: I don't need any favors from you. So no one at ringside during my matches." I said.

"Okay, but we need you to be a valet for an Eight-Person Tag Match. Beer Money Inc and the Hardys versus The Motor City Machine Guns, RVD, and Anderson." Eric said.

"Fine. But if Anderson so much as looks at me cross-eyed I'm gonna beat his ass in the parking lot." I said. Often whenever Anderson and I were in the same place, he had a habit of calling me Pocahantas or other slightly offensive names for Native Americans like 'Bitching Dog'.

I changed into my ring attire and waited by the tunnel for Beer Money and the Hardys. As always I got a bit too nervous and had to throw up in a trash can. I looked up and saw Matt looking at me in concern. I waved him off as Robert explained to him it was common for me to puke before a show.

"Okay, you guys might get disqualified if Anderson calls me 'Pocahantas' because I _will_ beat his ass." I admitted to them.

"Try to restrain yourself then. We don't need you to be PMSing out there." Matt laughed.

"What? Oh hell no, you did not just say that!" I glared at him. I couldn't believe he would say such a thing.

When we walked out there were boos mixed with applause. I smiled when I saw a small group holding up posters and signs with my ring name on them. The guys entered the ring first before I did my new entrance. I put my upper body between the middle and top rope; I did a large hair flip, then held onto the tope rope while I did the splits onto the middle rope before sliding into the ring. The men in the audience wolf-whistled and catcalled.

I glared at Chris and Anderson. Despite being enemies now, I couldn't hate Alex or Rob no matter what. Rob was always kind to me, and even once helped me work on my moves. Alex was always able to cheer me up. Chris looked at me and I could see saddness and guilt in his eyes. I left the ring and sttod at ringside.

As the match started, Anderson started shouting at me and Jeff. I went to yell back, but I was hit from behind and blacked out.

**A/N: Wow, poor Anna. Should there be a POV change to Matt Hardy? If so, who do you think attacked Anna: Velvet Sky or Madison Rayne?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabel Lee**

**A/N: Thanks to my fabulicious reviewers! So it has been decided that Ashley Simmons aka Madison Rayne, had attacked Anna. Dedicated to coolchic79260, vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769, Blairx6661, Miss-RKO, and the reviewer that didn't put their name.**

* * *

**MATT'S POV**  
My eyes widened when Ashley aka Madison Rayne ran up behind Anna and hit her with her loaded glove. I knew Eric had the attack planned but I thought it would've been Tara. And I could tell by Anna' expression that she hadn't been told about it. I guess it was Bischoff's way of punishing her for threatening to quit. Anna had been with TNA for eight years, back when she was eighteen, and you couldn't think about TNA without thinking about the high-flying submission specialist.

I saw Chris take a step towards Anna, but I glared at him and ran to her side. When she had told James and Robert to hurt him, I had seen the pain in her eyes. I couldn't lie, I thought she was a great Knockout and had a bit of a crush on her. I picked her up bridal style and smirked at the glare Chris was giving me. I carried her backstage to make sure she was alright.

Lisa, also known as Tara, ran over to us along with Mickie and Becky. It was funny how all of the girls could easily play enemies but more often than not they were all friends.

"Is she alright?" Lisa asked worried. I had heard that when Lisa first came to TNA she bonded insantly with Anna and even acts like a mother to her.

"She's fine. Eric didn't tell her Ashley would be attacking her from behind so she was prepared for it." I answered.

"That bastard! She could've been seriously hurt!" Becky cried.

"She's tough, she'll be alright. She used to train with Sting. Hell even Christopher would help her back when she was his storyline 'sister'." Elijah said as he walked over to us.

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Lisa, Mickie, Becky, Elijah, and Matt Hardy standing over me. I noticed Elijah being a bit farther away from me, and realized that Matt Hardy was the one holding me. It wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact he was shirtless and a little sweaty. I didn't mind too much, I mean Matt's very attractive, but it was a bit awkward.

"Who hit me? Was it Jamie?" I asked as Matt put me on my feet.

"No it was Ashley. The attack was planned. You were supposed to be knocked down but get up and fight her." Lisa sighed.

'What? Why the hell wasn't I told about it?" I glared at Matt.

"I'm guessing it was Bischoff's way of punishing you for threatening to quit." He shrugged.

I shook my head and stormed off. I couldn't believe Eric! He had the nerve to do that to me! I could've been seriously injured if I had gotten hit wrong. I went out to the parking lot and sat on the back of my car. I heard footsteps and looked up to the the last person on Earth I wanted to see, Chris Sabin. He looked at me with sad eyes and bit his lip.

"What?" I snapped. The term '_Forgive and Forget_' was one thing I did not believe in. My grandfather always said it was a coward's way of fighting for their pride.

"Anna, I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please-"

"No, you're not Chris! You're saying it because you are being eaten alive by guilt. If you willingly do the wrong thing then saying '_sorry_' means nothing!" I hissed.

"Anna please! I really do care about you! That's why I wanted to marry you, have a family with you." He said.

"Family? Too late." I glared at him. I had to tell him and it would probably kill him, "Want to know what it was I wanted to tell you when I saw you with her?"

He nodded, looking confused.

"I was pregnant with your kid." I admitted.

"You're pregnant?" He face lit up.

"Keyword '_was_'. I'm not anymore." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? What do you...you had an abortion? Why?" He had tears in his eyes.

"You didn't love me enough to stay faithful, which means you wouldn't have love it. If she had gotten pregnant as well you'd spend time with her and her kid; so I wasn't going to bring a child into this world only to tell it you had another kid to spend time with."

"You murdered a baby!" He argued.

"No, I killed a fetus. Something that couldn't breathe on its own outside the womb so legally it isn't murder. I'm not ashamed of it." I shrugged.

"But G-"

"Need I remind you, I'm an atheist so saying anything about 'God' doesn't bother me." I smirked.

"Anna-" I cut him off.

"No Chris. My body, my rules, none of your concern. Bye!" I went back inside. Luckily no one saw me frantically wiping tears that were falling.

I ran around backstage until I bumped into Ashley. She apologized to me saying how she thought I knew of the attack and was ready for it. I told her it was okay, and she insisted on me going with her and a few of the girls to a nearby club for drinks. I reluctantly agreed and continued my search for Eric Bischoff. I found him with Ric Flair and marched over to him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about the attack?" I roared.

"Well, you needed to learn: you don't threaten to leave Immortal, and expect to be unharmed." Eric said being deadly serious.

"Go to hell." I growled and left.

I sat on the floor outside my locker room in a foul mood. Sadly my day got worse when Anderson stood in front of me. I glared at him while he smirked at me. He must've been smug from winning in the tag match earlier.

"What Anderson?" I growled.

"Why are you so pissy? You on your period?" He asked.

"Go away now!" I ordered.

He rolled his eyes and stayed there. I was about to get up, when Rob Terry, Matt, and James pushed him away. Rob and James stood in front of me while Matt pulled me to my feet and practically dragged me away. He pulled me to the Immortal locker room. Inside was Hulk, Jeff Jarrett, Ric, and the one man I wanted nothing more than to kill...Bischoff.

"Anna-bear, you need to calm down alright? Eric's in deep shit for not telling you about the attack." Jeff explained.

"JJ I could've been seriously injured!" I argued.

"I know. I'm still worried some side-effect from that abortion might get you." Jarrett sighed.

I nodded and sat on the couch, very much aware of Matt and Bischoff's confused stares over hearing what had happened. How could my day get any worse? I was now worried about going to that club with some of the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabel Lee**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update but I've been trying to plan this out. Dedicated to coolchic79260, Miss-RKO, and vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769 for reviewing. Thank you so much! BTW I have a poll on my profile, if you can check it out that would be great.**

* * *

I got home and asked Laurie if she could keep Daffy, Bugs, and Tweety at her house for the night since I was going to a club with Ashley and the girls. I went to my bedroom and searched my closet for something suitable to wear for tonight. I ended wearing a silver sequined halter top, Tripp black and white lace chain pants, and a pair of low silver and crystal strappy heels. The pants were from Hot Topic, a place I was a bit too old for but I fell in love with the pants when I saw them.

I also decided to wear a Native turquoise cuff bracelet, Native American beaded earrings, a fang necklace and a Native American choker. The jewelry was something I've had for years but hardly ever wore. I decided tonight was as good as any to wear them. I kept my brown hair down and only put on a light coating of lipgloss and someblack eyeliner with a light silver eyeshadow.

A car horn honked, signaling Lisa. I climbed into the passenger side of the nice Mercedes-Benz she owned and she drove to the club. The only thing I hated about going to clubs was that once someone backstage said they were going to one, nearly the entire locker room went as well. We pulled up to the club twenty minutes later. We went right in because the bouncer knew us.

I went to sit with Ashley, Lisa, Mickie, Becky and Katrina or Winter to the fans. Elijah joined soon after with drinks for us. I damn near downed the margarita like it was water before looking around the club. I saw Matt Morgan, Samoa Joe, Robbie, Shawn Hernandez, Sarah, Immortal, and Fortune. I had hoped to get away from Immortal for tonight but luck seemed to hate me. The worse part was that Ken Anderson was here as well.

I sighed and went to the bar to order another drink. I didn't drink often but when I did I went for the harder stuff like vodka or tequila and aimed for getting black-out drunk. I ordered six shots of Smirnoff and downed them right there at the bar. I saw two people sit on either side of me, it was James and Robert. They ordered their usual beers while I ordered another three shots.

"Are you okay Anna-bear?" Robert asked.

"Just fuckin' dandy." I sighed and downed another shot.

"Look, Jarrett, Hogan, and Ric bitched him out for not telling you about the attack. Bischoff has no right to punish you or anything. You may be a part of Immortal and Fortune but you are also a veteran and deserve respect." James said.

"Thanks you guys...but if he does something else like this he will be in so much trouble. I might just put him in a chinlock and botch it." I smirked.

"I don't care that you are a face, you got the mind of a heel." Robert chuckled as I left the bar.

* * *

**MATT'S POV**

I looked around the club and saw Anna sitting at the bar with Beer Money. She left a few minutes later and walked out onto the dancefloor. I could tell by how she was walking that she was slightly drunk. My brother noticed where I was staring and nudged me.

"Go and dance with her." He said.

"No way. She had a bad day and she needs to relax." I replied as I watched her dance with Elijah to some Sean Paul song. It was too loud for me to hear the lyrics clearly, but I think it was _Temperature_.

"Bro, it's just a dance. All it is, is relaxing." Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know man." I sighed as I watched her stumble back to the bar and get what looked like a martini.

"You like her, don't you?" AJ smirked as he sipped his water.

I shook my head and went to scanning the crowd. I saw trouble when Ken went over to Anna.

* * *

**ANNA'S POV**

I had just finished my apple martini when Anderson sat down next to me at the bar. I could tell he was drunk, and honestly I was on my way there as well. I glanced at him as he drank his beer.

"Funny you'd be out here Pocahontas." He slurred.

"Go to hell." I said and left before a fight could start.

I called a cab and went home where I had a bottle of Smirnoff in the cabinet. Needless to say when I woke up on the floor in the hallway, I made a dash to the bathroom to make an offering to the Geat Porceline God.

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

I walked into the diner slowly. Elijah and I were meeting there for lunch before we went to get me some winter clothes since I was going to be on the European tour. The hotels in Europe were a little nicer but more expensive, so odds were I'd be sharing a room with either two of the other Knockouts or with Elijah.

"Still hungover, baby?" Elijah chuckled when he saw the giant sunglasses I was wearing.

"Yeah...still can't believe I'm going to make my third appearance in Europe. I had to get one of the other trainers to take over at the school for me." I yawned.

"Don't sweat it, baby, we gonna see the sights. I know you love Ireland." He laughed.

"Yeah." I smiled and drank my coffee.

After three hours of shopping, the longest I have ever gone shopping; I had gotten three long sleeve thermal shirts, two windbreakers, and a new denim jacket. I couldn't wait to go home and sleep some more. When I pulled up to my house, I damn near screamed in frustration. Immortal and Fortune were here again, but this time they were staring down MCMG. Luckily Elijah was still with me as I parked in the driveway.

"What the hell?" I yelled when I got out of the car.

"Anna, I wanted to talk to you. Tell them to leave." Chris demanded.

"Why? So you can just hurt her again?" Matt snapped.

"Look, Alex can stay but you Chris need to leave. As for you," I turned to Immortal, "You can follow Chris."

"Listen Anna-" Ric started.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I screamed. I stormed inside and slammed the door. Daffy and Bugs ran to me as I went through the kitchen and sat in the laundry room on the floor. I heard someone enter and I remembered that Elijah had a spare key in case of emergencies. I looked up but it wasn't Elijah, it was Jeff Hardy.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I quickly wiped a tear away, "Why are you here?"

"Elijah is out there trying to keep my brother from attacking your ex. He asked me to come talk to you since our only history is of you telling me where the nearby restaurants are and saying 'Welcome to TNA'. The others are people that either know you too well or don't know you well enough, like Matt." Jeff said.

"Sorry you got picked...I should've just ignored what I saw. I should've just said yes and act like everythings perect." I sobbed.

"No, you did the right thing. Anna, you are too smart and too strong to let someone like Chris Sabin to hurt you like that. I haven't known you as long as the others but I've seen you stand up to ODB, Awesome Kong, even Abyss without fear." Jeff said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Look you need to let Chris know you want him out of your life. He hurt you and you want to move on." He said, " Matt was upset for a long time after his ex Amy hurt him by cheating, but after letting her know he wanted to move on they became good friends."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Even my wife Beth was shocked. But having anger and holding onto the hurt, just keeps you in sorrow." Jeff nodded.

"I guess...You know, you and my grandfather need to sit down and collaborate on a book." I smiled.

"He says wise things too?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but then again he also would say 'Don't follow a horse if you're not looking on the ground as well.'" I laughed.

"That is good advice." Jeff smiled, "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I nodded.

"No problem, but I might need to ask a favor when we're near Cameron." He looked sheepish.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"AJ said how you would babysit for him and his wife whenever they have their kids so..." I cut him off.

"You need me to babysit for you." I smirked when he nodded.

"Yeah, me and Beth have a baby named Ruby. If you can that would be great. AJ said you were great with kids." He said.

"Sure. I love kids, I'm the elected babysitter." I smiled.

Jeff went back outside when Elijah announced that Chris and Alex left. I let Immortal and Fortune in the house but I stayed in my room while Elijah dealt with the others. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Elijah shook me awake to let me know he was leaving. I sat on the couch and thought over what Jeff had said.

He was right. I was still holding onto what Chris did and I needed to let go so I could move on. I guess I could now think of Jeff Hardy as a friend. His brother, Matt, however...I couldn't figure out why he would act protective of me and see the need to be around me.

**A/N: Short I know, but I plan on the next one to be better because...well actually I can't say cuz it will spoil the suprise. So please review and let me know if you like it. Even if it just says "update" or even a smiley, let me know that you read it. I would greatly appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabel Lee**

**A/N: Dedicated to Miss-RKO, coolchic79260, SBMFanatic, RKORyder, i luv hardy, and TheNaturals' gurl for reviewing and/or addng this to their Alerts or Favorites! BTW the winning story from the poll was the Randy Orton family/drama so be on the look out for **_**A Family Found**_**.**

* * *

I sighed as I stepped off the plane in Dublin. I loved the country because of it's beauty but it was rather cold. I hugged my jacket closer when a blast of cold air hit me. Sadly Elijah couldn't get a ticket on the same flight as me so he'd be arriving later. The worst part was that Immortal was on the plane as well as MCMG and Ink Inc. I got along okay with Shannon and Jesse but they did act a bit too immature.

When I was about to go and get my bags, Jeff ran ahead of me and stopped me. He was soon joined by his brother and Shannon and Jesse. All four of them had big silly grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

Jeff didn't answer but spun me around to see Chris and Alex walking off the plane. After I saw Chris's face, Shannon turned me around again to face them. Once I wasn't looking at Chris, I broke out in silent laughter. Matt held me up from doubling over. Chris had writing all over his face. They drew a penis on his chin and wrote '_limp dick, jackass,and asshole_' all over his face. Alex was walking next to him and I could tell he was trying to keep in his laughter. Despite being Chris's best friend, Alex was also my good friend and I heard that he was pissed off at Chris for hurting me.

"Like it? He was next to us on the plane and fell asleep. We figured he could use the embarrassment for hurting you." Shannon shrugged.

"What did you use?" I asked.

"Permanent markers. Jeff did the same thing to me and Jay a few years ago with our friend Adam, and if he tries to wash it off he'll have smudges all over his face." Matt smirked.

"Well, thanks. He could use it." I smiled.

"You're Immortal now, we stand up for each other." Jeff shrugged.

"How about you drive with us, and we'll all stay at the same hotel?" Jesse suggested.

"I'm just going to wait for-" Matt cut me off.

"Elijah might not be here for hours, I don't think he'd mind."

"Fine...Who's going to rent the car?" I sighed.

"I will, wanna to pick the color?" Matt grinned.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Lucky...he never let's _us_ pick the color." Shannon pouted.

We ended up having to rent a larger car than the one Matt wanted originally. With the five of us it was needed. We rented a large SUV, in silver, and we drove until we found a nice hotel. I tried not to be my usual self when it came to hotels, mostly because I didn't want make them think I was weird. Normally I would go to a store and get supplies to clean the room before setting foot inside, but the hotel was much nicer than the ones back in America so I hoped they cleaned very good. The one thing I really hated about hotels, was going over everything with a blacklight and seeing the body fluids that weren't cleaned.

"Are you rooming with anyone?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Elijah and sometimes with Lisa as well." I answered.

"Is she here?" Jeff asked.

"No, Lisa is rooming with Ashley and Mickie so it's going to be Elijah and myself." I shrugged.

"Well, how about you and Elijah room with Jeff and me? We can get a big suite and everything." Matt suggested.

"I don't know...let me text him; because Elijah and I were going to watch _Stick It!_ and pig out." I quickly pulled out my phone and texted my friend. I got a reply only five minutes later with him telling me to go ahead and agree, and that he would be here in an hour-two hours tops, "Elijah said sure."

"Great." Matt beamed, "I'll go get it for us."

"I'll help pay for me and Elijah." I said.

"No it's okay, I got it." Matt declined.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip, "Because I have alot of money in my bank account to pay for it."

"Yeah. I'm not going to make a lady pay when three men can." Matt smiled.

Matt went to the front desk to get the room and I noticed Jeff had a silly smirk on his face. Before I could ask him about it, Matt came back and took my two bags from me before leading Jeff and me to our suite. I was in awe of how nice it was. It had a large sofa in the middle of the room with two end tables on either side, a large screen television infront of the sofa and two large windows. There were three doors and I could see one led to a bathroom and the others must have been the bedrooms. I took my bags from Matt and went to the room on the left.

Since Elijah and I were so close, I had no issues with sharing a room with him. We may tend to flirt alot, but we would never date the other. Elijah said I was like a stepsister to him and he could be very protective of me. I smiled when I looked out of the window and saw the city. Dublin was my top favorite place to go, with my hometown being a close second. I just loved the beauty of the city. The buildings were amazing.

"Hey, want to go get something to eat?" Matt asked, walking into my room.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great there's a McDonald's nearby." Matt grinned.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't sample the local foods?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I do, I just don't really get used to them." He confessed.

"It's fine; personally I love Irish food." I smiled.

"Then you'll have to show me around later." He grinned.

* * *

After getting lunch and picking Elijah up from the airport, we went to the arena to practice. I didn't have a match so I was just managing Immortal and Elijah had another match against Joe Seanoa or Samoa Joe as the fans knew him by. Joe was a sweetheart off-screen and was usually the person that would always have an alibi for me when I would prank someone and had to hide.

"So how about we work on your _Heaven High_, baby?" Elijah asked, "I know you don't have a match but that doesn't mean you can't train."

"Sure E, that'd be great." I smiled. _Heaven High_ was the name of my best dive, a 630 Senton. When I began to really wrestle I had wanted a move that would be synonymous to me as a high flyer and not just a submission specialist. I had only botched it four times in my entire career but that was four times too many. I often did the move when my opponent is outside the ring on the floor making it more high-risk.

"You and I need to team up!" Jeff smiled, "I'll do my swanton and you do your 630!"

"That's an idea." I nodded. I glanced an Matt and saw him looking a little upset. I shrugged it off and climbed into the ring with Elijah.

Elijah ran at me and I leapfrogged over him only to turn around and be met with a clothesline. Another thing I liked about him, was that Elijah never went easy on me when we were training unlike the other guys when they would agree to help. I rolled away when Elijah tried to do a leg drop and got to my feet. He ran at me and I pulled him into an arm drag. I did a standing moonsault but he rolled away. I got up but he quickly pulled me into a suplex. I jumped to my feet and ran at him; delivering a clothesline of my own. I saw that we were near a corner so I ran and jumped onto the top turnbuckle. Without a second thought I jumped, did a full rotation plus a 250 somersault. Sadly I hit the mat next to Elijah, messing up again.

"Dammit! Why the hell is this move so tough?" I sighed.

"You did great, you just need to be aware of how much strength you're putting into your take off and spins." Jeff replied.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, if you put too much into the take off then you'll go farther. If there's too much in the spins you'll get knocked off course." Jeff explained.

"Oh, thanks." I nodded, "I'll definately remember that!"

"You're welcome, I'm always glad to help fellow high-flyers." Jeff smiled.

"Anna!" I turned and saw Lauren Williams aka Angelina Love running towards us.

"Hey Lauren what's up?" I asked. Lauren and I became friends when she first came to the company. I was also helping her in the storyline where she was in a feud with Ashley and Lisa. Lauren introduced me to Jaimie and that's how I became friends with her.

"Well, the Knockout tag match was changed into a Six Knockout tag match because Dixie wanted to put Mickie in it last minute. Ashley and Lisa need a partner and we; as in Ashley, Lisa, Mickie and myself, were hoping you would be in it." She asked.

"I guess I can. So it'd be Ashley, Lisa and I against you, Mickie, and...?" I looked at her.

"Jaimie, that's right." Lauren sighed.

I sighed. I knew if I did join that match, I might accidently lose control and beat the hell out of Jaimie. But I also knew that if I didn't I would look like a coward. Plus my friends needed my help.

**A/N: So the question is...Should Anna join the match, Yes or No? Please tell me in your review!**


End file.
